Destined Love Affair
by Vampy Venom
Summary: This is a yaoi version of MeruPuri, i really loved the manga so i wanted to my own yaoi version of it but with different character names, it some what follows the manga but not too much but there will be epic fight scenes. There will be smut so if you aren't into boy x boy then i'd advise you not to read it. Shika/Aram Haru/Airi Teru/Lei Jedalis/Jeile hakuram/Razalude.


**_Chapter One: Mysterious Encounter_**

* * *

Shika the second prince of Astrage a magical kingdom laid in his bed with his eyes closed, slowly falling asleep until his eyes shot open when he sensed another presence in his room "Who's there!?" the young boy called out as he turned his attention to the dark part of his room. Soon a figure walked out from the shadows "you're quite jumpy my dear little brother"  
"How could I not be when you are emitting such a strong killing intent?... Jedalis if you wanted another beating then couldn't you have waited until the morning?. I am too tired to deal with the likes of you dear elder brother" Shika said before he gasped when a bright white magical circle surrounded him, the younger quickly got out of bed before the spell was complete. "Such fast reflexes as always Shika, you never cease to amaze me… you are only eight year you are able to move so quick and your magic is even able to match mine. Mother must have spoiled you again by getting you a high class magic instructor… and here I thought getting rid of you once and for all would be an easy task"  
"Jedalis you bastard you hate me that much that you'd go as far as to kill your own brother?!"  
"Hate you?... I do not hate you not one bit my dear adorable little brother, the reason for why I am trying to kill you is because you are simply in my way, I am the eldest son yet because of that deplorable woman I am always being thrown in your shadow. It's sickening and that is why you must disappear Shika…farewell little brother" Jedalis said as he began to cast the spell again only to be stopped by Teru, Shika's caretaker and civil servant. "That's quite enough Jedalis-sama, Queen Valeria has sent me to capture you" Teru said before he turned to Shika then opened up a portal for the young boy. "Shika-sama please escape through here while I hold him off, I will come and retrieve you once it is safe for you to return home." Shika nodded then fled to Haru's world, traveling through the portal that seemed like it could stop time and space itself though that wasn't entirely true, though It was possible to freeze time but it was such a high classed leveled magic that little Shika had yet to learn in his world. He couldn't tell how much time had pasted as he traveled all alone in that portal but it didn't bother him. he soon saw a small little light before it reflected a world he had never seen before. "What is that?" he asked himself before he reached out his hand. Haru accidentally dropped a mirror that was in the shape of a pumpkin though the male didn't notice he had dropped it until he felt around in his pockets for it. Haru came running back for it only to get blinded by a mysterious bright light, once it went away a strange little boy was standing there in strange garments holding his mirror. The Sixteen year old male just stood there in shock wondering who was this little kid and where exactly did he come from.  
Shika looked up when he felt another presence there with him. "Does this mirror belong to you?" Shika asked as he stared at the male who's name he did not know. The young male nodded the pointed to the mirror that Shika was currently holding. "Where did you come from?" Haru asked as Shika handed over his mirror.

"I came through here" the young boy said as he pointed to the mirror.  
 _'What a weird child and what weird clothes he's wearing too… is that some sort of cosplay?'_ Haru wondered as he continued to stare at the young boy before he looked at the time on his watch "aw crap I'm gonna be late!" the male shouted before he took off running, leaving Shika standing there in an unknown street. All throughout school Haru kept thinking about Shika, wondering who he was and if he was the source of that bright light.  
When school ended and Haru started walking home, using the same road he had used before when he was walking to school, his eyes went wide in shock when he saw Shika still standing there."Oh it's you again, were you late or did you manage to make it on time to where ever you were going?" The young boy asked as he walked up to Haru. Shika had been standing in that same spot that he meant the male at.  
"First my name isn't you it's Haru Ashikaga and yes I made it but how long have you been standing here and why?"

"I don't know how long and I am waiting for my comrade to come and pick me up…he said that he would come and retrieve me"  
Haru could tell from the look on Shika's face that he was serious when he said that he was waiting for someone but what he didn't understand was why didn't the boy just go home instead of just sitting there waiting. _'I can't just leave this kid standing here, it gets dangerous at night… I have no choice but to bring him home with me'_ Haru thought before he let out a heavy sigh. "How about coming home with me for the time being and your friend can come and pick you up at my house…hey kid what's your name by the way?"

"My name is Shika Miyamura De Arcane Astrage and are you sure that I can come to your house?"

 _'What a weird name this kid has'_ Haru thought before he nodded and walked on ahead. "yeah follow me, stick close to me cause it's very easy to get lost around here." Shika had followed Haru all the way to his house then walked in the door when the older male had held it opened for him. _'what a strange place this is, this person's castle is very small and it even looks like a commoner's place…oh I see he must be a commoner cause there are no servants or maids'_ Shika thought as he started to look around. "Do you live alone?... I see no elders here"

"Not really my parents are just always out of town because of their jobs, are you hungry?... Sit down and watch some TV while I make you something to eat" Haru said while he tied an apron around his waist then walked into the kitchen and started looking through the fridge for something to eat. "TV?" Shika said before he picked up an object he had never seen before and pressed the button, he didn't know that in the human world the object was called a remote and it's purpose was to turn on and off the TV as well as turn up and down the volume. Shika jumped when another object he had never seen before, the TV had turned on and a weird man in a weird yellow and black jumpsuit was yelling out words that he didn't understand. "What is this and why does this man shout at me?"  
"It's a TV and have you never seen the TV show wonder rangers before?" Haru said as he peeked out the kitchen door to look at Shika who was currently staring at the TV with a confused look on his face. _'Does this boy not own a TV in his house or something?'_ Haru wondered before he went back to cooking, he took out a few ingredients then started chopping up some meat into little pieces before he tossed them into a pan and then placed the stove on low. "No don't give up red wonder ranger you can do it, the people are counting on you!" Shika shouted while he shook the TV, It was obvious that the young boy had grown to like watching the show. Shika then came into the kitchen when wonder rangers went on commercial. " Haru what are you making?" he asked from behind him, making the other jump in shock and cut his finger in the process.  
Shika tilted his head once he heard Haru wince from the pain of being cut. "My apologies did I scare you?...let me see " he said as he grabbed Haru hand then licked the wound, he felt bad that for making him cut himself so he took it upon himself to heal the male's wound.  
Haru pulled his hand back with a slight blush on his cheeks "what do you think you ar-…" he said before he stopped talking and stared at his finger, he noticed that the wound was completely healed and there was no scar what so ever.

Haru was about to ask how Shika did that but before he could ask the water began to spill out, he turned off the stove but he tripped after he picked up the bowl of flour up off the counter and ended up spilling it all over Shika. "crap i'm sorry about that Shika, come on i'll run you a bath and wash your clothes for you" Haru said as he lead the young boy to the bathroom then ran him a nice hot bubble bath. "Go ahead and strip down and i'll go toss your clothes into the washing machine, i'll go and get you something to sleep in and a towel" The elder male said before he left out the bathroom. Shika had stripped out of his clothes then got into tub then started playing with the bubbles. Haru soon came back with a pair of pajamas, a new pair of underwear and a towel " I see that you are having fun but you need to wash that flour out of your hair first."  
"I don't know how to wash up...I have maids who washes me up" Shika replied as he continued to play with the bubbles not noticing the weird look that Haru was giving him. Haru sighed heavily as he began to wash Shika's hair for him though he couldn't believe that this kid was spoiled so much that he did't even wash his own body and didn't even feel embarrassed about not knowing how to wash up properly, he couldn't have been no older than seven or eight to him."Hey kid how old are you?...you don't look that young but a boy your age should know how to wash up by now" Haru asked after he rinsed the boy off then began to wash up his body.  
"I'm eight..." Shika said but he still wasn't bothered at all with being washed up. After the bath Haru cooked dinner again for the two of them, once they were both full Haru made Shika a bed before he laid down.  
Shika complained about it though because he had to sleep on the floor and he felt like he should get to lay in Haru's bed but Haru just ignored him, falling asleep in his soft and comfortable bed. Shika had a hard time falling asleep because of the lights, he looked over at Haru when the elder had rolled off his bed and landed right next to the younger. _'he sleeps so weirdly...not classy at all its like he's an old man'_ Shika thought before he chanted a spell under his breath to make the lights shut off, once it was dark the young boy smiled then buried his face into Haru's chest before he fell fast asleep.

When morning came Haru covered his eyes when the sun shun in his eyes but he removed his arm when he felt someone in bed with him, of course he didn't know that he had rolled off his bed some time in the middle of the night. Haru stood up when he saw a mysterious man laying next to him "Who the hell?...How the hell did this guy get into my house?...maybe Shika let him in...wait where the hell did Shika go anyway?" Haru said as he looked around for the young male, he accidentally stepped on the TV remote, making the TV turn on. Shika's eyes shot opened then sat up when he heard his new favorite show the wonder rangers on. "Yeah get'em wonder ranger show that monster who's boss, oh no he's taking a child hostage!" the young boy shouted as he started shaking the TV, he didn't notice that his body had grew but he notice that he didn't have clothes on. Shika's clothes had ripped off when his body suddenly grew but he just didn't care at the moment since he was too busy with watching TV, Haru however was upset and uncomfortable with the fact that some naked stranger was in his house.  
The elder cracked his knuckles while he started walking towards the male who had his back turned to him, he was about to his the stranger but before his fist could hit the male in the back of the head a unknown voice came out of no where telling him to stop. "What a rude person you are to even attempt to hit Shika-sama" a man said before a bright light shun and then a man came out of Haru's pocket mirror that was currently sitting on the desk in his bedroom. "What a small and tacky little room"  
"Teru you're late what took you so long?" Shika ask as he watched as Teru got down off the desk then bowed. "My apologies Shika-sama it took longer than I thought to punish Jedalis-sama, unfortunately i didn't come sooner to tell you not to tun off the lights. Jedalis-sama told us that his spell was meant to kill you but since it failed it will cause you to age in the darkness instead, which is why you must avoid being in the darkness at all times but for now shall we head home?"  
Shika shook his head then walked over to Haru and grabbed his arm " no i want to stay here with Haru for a little while longer and watch wonder rangers"  
"Wonder rangers?...no that part is not important but you must come home Shika-sama we must find a way to reverse Jedalis-sama's spell on you"  
Shika whined and complained about it but he eventually agreed to leave with Teru, he waved good bye to Haru then tried to leave through the mirror. "It's not working..."  
"It seems that Shika-sama can't use his powers like this... you need to find a girl so she can give you the princess kiss so that you can return to your true form"

"Then I choose Haru" Shika said as he walked up to the other and then grabbed both of his hands "turn me back to normal by giving me the princess kiss"  
Haru's left eye started twitching _'is this guy serious?'_ he thought as he tried to control himself but he really wanted to punch Shika, he had to keep reminding himself that Shika was just a kid. "I am not a girl nor am I a princess so you are better off with finding some girl."  
"He is right Shika-sama plus you have a fiancee waiting for you back at home, she will be upset that you choose a human boy over her. If you will wait a moment i will bring her here so she can give you the princess kiss instead"  
Shika shook his head "no that is not need" he said before he looked through Haru's clothes for something to wear. "Hey don't go through my clothes without asking me and i think you should let Teru bring your fiancee here to give you the kiss so you can go home!"

Teru sighed heavily "I guess i have no choice alright i'll go home for today, until you give him the princess kiss he can not come back home" he said before he disappeared through the mirror. Haru sighed "What did i just get myself into?...anyway since it's Saturday let's go out to this new theme park that's just opened up and i planned to go and check it out" he said as he got dressed.  
Shika nodded then got dressed as well then followed Haru out the door, walking next to Haru through he couldn't help but stop from time to time to look at some stores and other buildings. he had never seen such things so it fascinated him but the other male was getting annoyed with it. "I get that you aren't from this world or whatever but can you not stop every minute to check out things?. hurry up if you keep stopping the theme park will end up closing by the time we get there.

* * *

This is a yaoi version of MeruPuri the characters all belong to be because they are all characters I've created for this story but the story is kinda following the manga, of course it won't have all the scenes from the manga. I hoped you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this story, oh before I forget no this will not be a shota story the smut scenes will not come right away but don't worry there will be plenty of smut ;). Thank you again for reading I will try to update every week or so if not every day.


End file.
